


Sea of midnight

by xyChaoticFox



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hair Kink, I dunno if it's a kink but anyway k lol., Intimacy, M/M, Pining, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Glorfindel really likes Erestor's hair.





	Sea of midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a crush on this pairing for years & I'm finally getting to writing more stories for them. I hope they are entertaining <3
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

He found his eyes falling on Erestor's pretty face once more as he spoke, not that Glorfindel heard anything he was saying at the moment. Erestor had many feminine features, long inky lashes brushing his high cheekbones when he blinked and a wide mouth with curved pinkish lips. One's that Glorfindel wouldn't mind kissing - but the one feature he truly loved was Erestor's hair.

It fell to his waist in straight, long strands of midnight, silky and shining. Erestor never let it hang completely loose, always braiding it away from his face in elegant and intricate braids that perfectly described him. Glorfindel had never seen a male elf with hair as lengthy as Erestor's but he preferred it that way. It suited Erestor; tall, slender and dark - creating a stark and captivating contrast with his pale skin.

"Fin?" A throat cleared loudly, "Glorfindel."

"Oh?" Glorfindel straightened his spine, "Excuse me, did you say something?"

Erestor raised a dark brow, "We were discussing the novel, are you not listening?"

"I'm sorry, _mellon_. I got distracted." Glorfindel said sheepishly.

"I can see that," Erestor had a faint smile on his lips, "What were you staring at so intensely?"

The elf's ears tinged red, momentarily distraught with finding a suitable answer to Erestor's question. Perhaps bluntly stating that he was ogling the advisor was not the correct path to take- he was sure Erestor would disapprove of such notions. Yet, he sat without the faintest idea what to say elsewise, even struggling to fabricate a small white lie.

"Your hair." he said almost defeatedly.

Erestor's face pulled into a distrusting mask, "My hair?"

"Yes, it's quite beautiful."

Erestor shook his head, closing the book they previously discussed.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you but if that is truly what you were staring at, I do think there is something in your eyes."

"Why would you say that?" Glorfindel lift his chin away from the hand he was leaning on, brows knitted together.

"There is no striking beauty to it, especially compared to yours. You know they call yours 'curled locks of gold', or something related to sunshine." Erestor rolled his eyes, though he strongly agreed with the other elves.

Glorfindel's hair was indeed beautiful and even though it rivalled and won many female elves' own, it made him no less of a feared warrior. His hair had grown rather quick the past few months, falling to midback even with their curls. They truely shone like sunshine and molten gold, soft and warm to the touch.

Glorfindel made a snorting noise, pulling Erestor from his thoughts.

"Erestor, honestly, have you seen your hair?"

"Of course I have." He insisted.

"I'm not so certain." Glorfindel chided.

"And why is that?" Erestor murmured.

"Because the mere sight of it makes me want to burry my hands in it."

Erestor's eyes narrowed in the slightest but Glorfindel continued, "In a sexual way as well, if you prefer it," he winked.

The advisor said nothing, doubtful and not finding the correct words. He could feel the tips of his ears heat up, the blush spreading from it to his face and down his neck.

Glorfindel chuckled, "Do not look so troubled."

"Then do not say such things." Erestor's cheeks puffed slightly, his narrow jaw and high cheekbones luckily preventing him from looking like a child when he did so.

"I speak only the truth."

Erestor's dark eyes met Glorfindel's across the desk as he stood from his seat. The advisor shifted in his chair, suddenly uncomfortable as the warrior rounded the desk corner. He turned to lean against the furniture's edge with his behind, not quite sitting on it.

"I'd happily describe to you what I see," Glorfindel reached out with calloused fingers, picking a shorter strand of Erestor's hair which hung over his shoulder.

Erestor's eyes fluttered to the hair being twisted around Glorfindel's finger.

"It's dark, like the night sky or perhaps a raven's wing with its glossy resemblance. And soft, like the rarest of silks formed into a dark curtain that suits your pale skin. It's inviting and cool against one's skin, simply put, I want it to be against mine as much as possible."

Erestor's marble skin had turned a bright crimson, staring up at Glorfindel in utter shock. The blonde elf was leaning close to him now, their faces having little space between them. His fingers slipped into the long hair behind Erestor's head, sliding deeper until they were firmly tangled within the raven sea. He tugged it, Erestor's breath hitching and his mouth opening in silent protest.

Glorfindel's lips traced Erestor's hairline, ghosting over his forehead and down his cheek until they lingered over Erestor's parted lips.

_"I really like your hair, Erestor."_

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ~


End file.
